Christmas Chaos
by KnowledgeSeer
Summary: I wrote this story based on Chapter 116,but the story might be a little different.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas was coming and the class was already getting into the mood for it. When the last period's bell rang Kurosaki Mafuyu was preparing to leave the class when Shibuya Aki visited and called out to her.

"Mafuyu-senpai, Hayasaka-senpai!" called out Aki.

Kurosaki looked up and saw Aki staring at her and Hayasaka.

"What Aki?" Hayasaka and Kurosaki said.

"When we think of December 24th, what do you think of first?" asked Aki playfully.

Kurosaki was caught abruptly by this question, "Eh?"

Aki sighed, "Senpai, it's C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S~."

Hayasaka leaned back across his chair, "Yeah so?"

"What do you mean by so? Aren't we supposed to have a Christmas party on that day?"

At this Kurosaki's eyes shined brightly, "Let's do it!"

But suddenly a voice behind them called out, "What about my birthday party?"

They looked behind and was greeted by Yui Shinobu.

"Your birthday's on that day Ninja?" asked Kurosaki and Hayasaka.

"I thought you knew! Normally good friends are supposed to find out secretly, I know all your birthdays," replied Yui looking hurt.

"That was information gathering for you wasn't it?" Hayasaka asked nonchalantly.

"No, Shut up," Yui yelled.

Kurosaki thought hard, "Then why don't we celebrate your birthday and Christmas together?"

"Then I demand a surprise birthday party, don't worry about the decorations and cake, I will bring them." Yui said excitedly.

Aki thought that for the person to be demanding a surprise party was new.

"Ah... come to think of it, where will we host the party? The school will be closed on the 24th," wondered Aki aloud.

Yui's excitement quickly fell from his face then, "I didn't think of that, Then let's celebrate it at the boy's dorm!"

Kurosaki realized what it meant and fell to the floor banging her fists, " Ah... No fair, I want to celebrate it with you guys."

Yui thought hard, "Is that so? Then there is a place where we can celebrate."

Hayasaka bllinked, "There is?" "Yeah," Yui replied looking at Kurosaki. Apparently Hayasaka and Aki got the idea and nodded.

Kurosaki looked at them. "Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

It was December 24th and Kurosaki Mafuyu was waiting for the guys to come.

It was decided unanimously that her place would be where they would be celebrating and of course Takaomi-kun would be coming too.

Considering he lived right next door.

And also Banchou. He had to come, he looked really happy when he heard that he was invited. He was trying hard not to show it.

Kurosaki was feeling excited, it was her first time spending Christmas normally with her friends.

Last time she spent her Christmas as Usa-chan man with Hayasaka-kun to cheer him up.

She chuckled at the memory. Kurosaki still remembered Hayasaka-kun's smile that day. It was his biggest smile.

Kurosaki's heart hurt a little because it was Usa-chan man who received that smile, not her.

Of course, she felt guilty lying to Hayasaka-kun but she didn't want to crush his dreams when she heard that Hayasaka-kun was waiting for Santa Claus to come when he found out that the maid put the presents in the stocking.

It was usually the parents who put the presents in the stocking, Kurosaki thought sadly.

And before that, Christmas at Higashi High was just chaos.

They managed to buy some cake but it got smashed because of a fight. Of course Kurosaki punished them afterwards.

She looked at the clock, it was about time they were coming. She hummed to herself and went to the calendar.

She circled the 24th with a red pen and wrote First Normal Christmas below it. She smiled, she was so happy she could fly.

Looking at her room one more time she checked if there were any sign of _abnormalities_.

She had spent over an hour cleaning the house. She had learnt some neat housework due to living alone for 2 years.

When the bell rang Kurosaki almost stumbled going to the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by the cold wind of Christmas Eve.


	3. Chapter 3

When the boys entered they were struck by how clean the house looked considering Kurosaki's personality.

Yui on the other hand just entered and started placing the decorations.

Kurosaki was disappointed that no one had complimented her about how the house looked so clean. Kurosaki pouted and whined.

"Ninja, compliment my house! I spent over an hour cleaning the house you know!"

At her words Yui looked at the house and patted the pillar.

Yui looked at Kurosaki and said "This pillar is really sturdy and spectacular!"

"Tell that to the carpenter," Kurosaki grumbled.

Yui sighed and looked around, "Well, the interiors definitely defines your personality.."

At this Kurosaki brightened, "Which one?"

Yui pointed to a photo-frame containing a picture of Kurosaki standing on top of a body surrounded by her subordinates at Higashi High.

Kurosaki screamed and snatched the photograph and looked back to see if the others noticed. They didn't but Aki was looking in her fridge.

"Gee Mafuyu-senpai, what do you eat? There is no food in here at all!" Aki said.

"There are food in the freezer!' Kurosaki retorted back. But of course she knew that in her house there were only freeze dried food and cup ramens.

She looked at Hayasaka and Banchou. They were placing the decorations on the christmas tree. At that point the bell rang.

When she opened the door she saw Takaomi-kun holding the cake.

"Yo Mafuyu," Takaomi stepped in and noticed the decorations, "Getting already into the mood?"

When they finished they gathered at the table.

Takaomi cleared his throat, "Let's sing Happy Birthday in order to commemorate Yui Shinobu's 17th birthday."

"There was no need to say commemorate even if it means the same as celebrate," said Kurosaki.

When they sang the song they started on the cakes.

"Ah! Mafuyu we are out of drinks, go and buy some. You go too Hayasaka," ordered Takaomi.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping out of the house Kurosaki found the air cold. She shivered slightly and walked to the convenience store with Hayasaka by her side.

Walking to the store they passed a giant Christmas tree when Hayasaka said "This sure brings back memories."

"What does?"asked Kurosaki.

"You know, I came here last year with Usa-chan man," said Hayasaka blushing.

Feeling guilty Kurosaki looked down, "Yeah..."

"That person looked so cool. Everybody looked at her." Hayasaka said.

'Ah...I don't want to remember, I was so embarrassed wearing a bunny mask,' thought Kurosaki.

"I wanted to see her this time too, but she's probably busy with various things," Haysaka mumbled.

Kurosaki looked at Hayasaka, his hair looked really pretty beneath the Christmas lights.

Hayasaka noticed Kurosaki looking at him, "What Kurosaki?"

"Your hair looks golden you know." Kurosaki said.

At this Hayasaka blushed, "What the heck, don't say it anymore."

Kurosaki wondered if Hayasaka was bothered by his hair because it matched his mother's hair. Out-loud she said " Hey Hayasaka, do you have a hair complex?"

Hayasaka stuttered, "I do not!"

"Then why are you so weak when talking about your hair?" asked Kurosaki.

"I don't know! I want to know that too!" Hayasaka said still blushing.

Kurosaki smiled, "Then isn't it better if you gain some resistance quickly?

Kurosaki suddenly stopped in front of Hayasaka, "Hayasaka-kun your hair is so pretty!"

"Your hair is super pretty Kaori-chan!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Sto-p it Kurosaki! And don't call me by my first name!" Hayasaka was blushing to the point he looked like a tomato.

"Anyway let's hurry," with this Hayasaka ran to the store to avoid the comments.

"Ah wait Hayasaka-kun!" Kurosaki laughed.

When they reached the store both of their faces were flushed.

Returning back with the drinks Kurosaki asked Hayasaka a question, "If you were to wish for anything what would you wish for?"

Hayasaka looked away, "Well saying it is kind of embarrassing but I guess I want to meet Usa-chan man once again."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing Hayasaka? You will catch a cold," Takaomi said to Hayasaka who was leaning against the balcony.

"Ah, Saeki, do christmas wishes have expiration date or something like that?" Hayasaka asked.

"Hah? What are you saying? Weird kid.." Takaomi went back in.

Few minutes later Takaomi popped his head out. "Hey Hayasaka?"

"Ah... it really is cold," Hayasaka said.

"Told you didn't I," grunted Takaomi.

Hayasaka remembered his christmas wish to Usa-chan man. He had wished that no matter where Usa-chan man is when Hayasaka would call her she would come.

Thinking back it was a foolish wish. There was no way Usa-chan man would come even if she was close by.

When Hayasaka went back in he saw them sleeping on the floor except for Yui. He was sleeping on the bed. Hayasaka chuckled.

"Oy, Hayasaka, In another 30 minutes hit them to wake them up, it's almost curfew." said Takaomi.

'30 minutes? I should cover them up in the meantime,' thought Hayasaka.

"Kurosaki? I am going to open your cupboard."

Kurosaki grunted, Hayasaka took that as a yes.

Looking for a blanket his eyes searched the cupboard but they fell upon a muffler.

It was an ordinary muffler but it was the muffler Hayasaka gave away last year.

But the muffler he gave away was to Usa-chan man. Hayasaka was confused, he glanced at Kurosaki who was sleeping peacefully like a child.

It couldn't be, but he thought when back at home Hayasaka slipped down a mountain and Kurosaki was the one who found him.

He thought of his wish to Usa-chan man.

_"No matter where you are, when I call you, you will come to me."_


End file.
